


血色妖姬

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao





	血色妖姬

咕啾、咕啾……  
优秀的武者五感敏锐，细微的吸吮在黑暗中无比清晰，自然是逃不过娄震戒的双耳。  
声源来自右侧，他想也不想便抬手抓去。  
什么……都没有……  
声音未停，他方才想起，并非自己失误，而是失去了整条右臂。  
能在魔脊山谷底生存的无疑是些豺狼虎豹，或是食人的魑翼被血的味道所吸引，尽是些不入流的杂碎玩意。  
起身的瞬间，左手如电袭向对方的咽喉。  
"噫呀——"  
惊呼掩盖不住熟悉的妖娆优雅嗓音。几乎是在碰触的同时，他硬生生撤下力道跌坐回原地。  
如羊脂玉般滑腻的手感，指尖下的柔软跳跃着象征生命的脉搏鼓动。  
"咳咳……"  
"公、公主?!"  
身边的少女浑身覆盖血丝，侧过脸低声轻咳，露出象征魔族的角和苍白的下巴。她缓过气来，慢慢站起，身上那些"血丝"渐渐退去——原来是长过脚踝的长发与血液拥有同样的色泽，展现姣好的脸庞。那是不属于人类的容貌，过于苍白的肌肤在赤色的映衬下显得透明缥缈，眉眼处绘有魔族古老神秘的金色花纹令人心生畏惧。  
若说先前仍有一丝不确定，少女额间闪烁的宝石毫无疑问昭示了她真正的身份——七杀天凌。  
与之娇弱外表不想符合的高傲姿态，她俯视着战无不胜的骄傲武者。  
"哼，大不敬。"  
小巧玉足狠狠踢上他的肩膀。  
娄震戒没有反抗地躺倒。她的动作堪称凶狠，对上长年累月锻炼出来的坚实肌肉却好比一只张牙舞爪的猫，留下挠痒痒似的力道。  
他犯下大错，理因罪该万死。再多的解释也抹去已经出手伤人的事实。即便如此，不乞求能被被原谅，他仍希望能在死前诉说自己的愿望。  
于是，他捧起踩在胸前的裸足，亲吻晶莹的脚趾。  
"啊啊，公主。娄震戒无礼冒犯，罪该万死。"  
像是无法承受嘴唇传来的烫人温度，少女逃也似地从他手中抽离，躲回层层叠叠的裙摆下。  
"公主?"  
他慌乱了，急忙单腿支起上半身想要勾住深爱的影子，却被她偏过身子避开。细长的发丝在空中散开一道优美的弧线，冰冰凉凉地划过他的手掌，滑落回她身侧。  
"娄震戒此身没有意义。"他喘着粗气，握紧的手掌心汗湿一片，即使面对殇不患三人的诡计也未如此失态，"幸而遇见公主，方知生命的乐趣。既然是公主赐予的，现今恳请公主亲手拿回……"  
他的头颅逐渐低垂，说不出话来。衣衫褴褛，袖口空荡，狰狞的伤口裸露在外，一身狼狈的失败者自裁都不足以谢罪，又怎么有颜面冀望公主的施舍?  
男人的声音一点一点地变轻。突然的安静令她有些不习惯，最终忍不住好奇转身。  
本以为又昏迷过去，没想到是一副被抛弃的小狗模样，可怜兮兮跪蹲在地上。  
可真是，见了就气不打一处来。  
"什么死不死的，枉费奴家为了保你耗费魔力。既然精神尚佳，还不快回去弄些晚膳来。荒山野岭的，也不讲究什么了。"  
"回去?"  
七杀天凌在娄震戒面前缓缓蹲下，视线与他持平却依然高翘着下巴。她伸出食指，抬起对方的下颚，看他眼神透着哀伤，喉间忍不住吞咽了一下。宝石般眼珠里的血色暗暗沸腾。  
"剑里说到底不是生人该待的地方。但你伤势过重，便将你拉入剑中，再用魔力护住肉体进入假死状态。今后夺了剑谱，右臂便可恢复。"  
"多谢公主担忧。"他话锋一转，"此地可是个好地方。"  
"嗯?"被困住的她自然不会赞同他的想法。  
"啊啊，我本以为这天上地下除了鬼殁之地再无安宁之处。然而在这里，再也没有人能打扰我们，直到世界的尽头不再会有人拆散我和公主。不正是人类寻而不得的乐园吗?"  
"愚钝!愚钝!"  
明明拥有足以君临天下的头脑和实力，他总是意外地执着于不相干的奇怪东西。有时不得不令她怀疑，自己的魅惑之术是不是好使过头了些。  
"你可知法术耗尽了奴家多少魔力?届时你要离开，奴家亦控制不住吞噬灵魂。"  
额间的宝石绽放出极美的光晕，淡粉色的香气从她指尖散开，轻点眉心蹿入他的五官中。  
"去吧。"  
"现在还不行。"  
"不可能!"  
理应被控制的男人居然还能动?  
"既然公主为娄震戒费心，我也必须报答公主的救命之恩。"  
他迅速握住撤开的手，力道不大，但是对少女来说不容拒绝。尽管她才是震慑一方的魔剑，她却从他的微笑里嗅到了更加危险的气息。  
笑话!竟然害怕起了人类。她赶紧稳下心神应对，若真是被欺负了，那才真丢脸。  
少女柔夷保养极好，手似玉笋，指如青葱，玲珑娇小正好为他一手掌握。凤仙花染艳的指甲细细长长，点上他的薄唇，刺破最软和的位置。  
殷红溢出的瞬间，他没有放过她的小动作——高高在上的眼神一眨不眨地落向他的下唇，漂亮的朱唇紧抿成一道线。  
他忽地凑到她跟前，快得她差点反应不过来。  
"你、你这是做什么?"  
"请公主享用晚膳。"  
"疯了不成!"  
他不给她后退的机会，胸膛早一步抵上她的后背。  
她不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
好香……  
只要品尝过一次就永远不会忘记的美味，在饥肠辘辘的肠胃渴望下显得格外诱人。  
好饿……好饿呀……  
理性在警告她，欲望在催促她。  
深陷挣扎之中，他竟不给她选择，直接贴了过来。甜腻的气味顺延唇瓣的纹路蛮横地直冲口中，大脑内的天秤在那一刻崩溃地倾斜。  
她张口，撕咬着吸吮着他的唇瓣，贝齿磕碰在一起弄得二人伤痕累累，混合后的甘露格外甜美。她进一步的索取，软舌往更深处搜刮，少了可口的味道却仍芬芳馥郁。  
津液解决不了饥渴，体内反而腾起一阵火焰，几乎要烧干她。  
"哈啊、哈啊……"  
受害者主动推开了她。离开热源，她惊觉眼下情景让她害臊不已——不知何时窝进了男人怀里，他的嘴唇又红又肿，一片水润。  
太羞人了。她着急着翻身下去，男人的唇瓣又欺上圆润的耳垂，炽热的气息喷洒在脖颈间，她忍不住颤抖了一下，甚至产生了被男人舔弄的错觉。  
"啊啊，公主。娄震戒，尝起来如何?"  
她自然不敢实话实说，谁晓得他会不会做出更加疯狂的举动来。  
"还、还可以吧。"  
这个回答显然让男人很不满，语气也变得急躁。  
"我知公主怜惜。若是有其他补充魔力的方法可愿一试?"  
"哦?"她活了千百年，辗转于世界各地，头一次听说还有这等秘术，"说来听听。"  
"我所习的武学讲究的是阴阳，不论是精气还是魔力，说到底同根同源。早些年，我体内已攒了不少阴气，只要将精元注入公主体内，应该能恢复不少。"  
"唔嗯。听起来有几分道理，可以一试。"  
话音刚落，她就后悔了。不好的预感在升起的那一刻便应验了。  
"遵命。"  
"震、震戒，你这是做什么?"  
男人强硬地支起双腿，让她跨坐在其腹上。强有力的手臂拦在她的腰后，分明是要困住她。  
"只是些必要准备。排除不必要的痛苦，公主尽情享受愉悦便是。"  
"什么享受?你弄得我糊涂了，快停下，停下。咿呀——好痒……"  
耳垂突然被含住轻咬，微微疼痛散去后，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着神经涌向了脊椎。背后的单手也没闲着，温暖的大掌隔着衣衫在尾椎骨来回揉搓，似带有电流般麻痹了她的肌肉，熨得腰肢直不起来。两股力量在支撑人体的脊椎骨内会合、撞击，战斗的余波扩散至了四肢百骸。  
有别于吸食人血的一时畅快，舒适的热流持续一阵一阵袭卷她的身体。  
赤红的眼睛越发迷离，娄震戒知道时候到了。  
失去一条手臂多少有点麻烦，但不妨碍他接下来的行动。取代右手的是牙齿。左手稳住后腰的布料，上下牙齿叼牢肩头的薄纱，面颊蹭过藕节似的臂膀，少女的衣衫被轻松剥落。  
她觉得胸前一凉，一低头，两枚红蕊正含苞待放。尚未反应过来，男人已径直前来撷芳。  
"别……"  
自她出生以来，从未在婢女以外的人面前裸露过肌肤，何况是男人，更别说直接碰触。  
小巧的薄乳被包裹起来，温度和湿度加速花骨朵的绽放，迅速结出小小的果实。另一枝红花似乎受到了伙伴的感染，肉眼可见地凝成漂亮的小莓果。  
住手、住手。  
字眼冲破喉咙，在刹那间化作短促而羞涩的呻吟。  
娇喘惹得男人喉头上下滚动，馨香刺激他呼吸粗重。  
他再也维持不住表面的淡定将她放倒在地，左手胡乱撕扯，滚烫湿润的嘴唇在没有一丝赘肉的平坦小腹烙下属于他的印记。  
很快，她如初生婴儿一丝不挂袒露在他眼前。莹洁光滑的冰肌带着深海珍珠的光晕。  
她只会属于他。  
从发顶至脚趾，他近乎顶礼膜拜地亲吻。  
只有他有资格侍奉她。  
认识七杀天凌真正的美丽。  
光洁的双腿被分开，无人知晓的秘裂之境第一次接受来自外界的注视。  
可爱的粉色，不可思议的软嫩，因为她的颤抖而轻轻晃动，像极了蒟蒻。  
他弯下腰品尝，挡在胸前玉足被高高抬上肩，迫使绝美的景色彻底敞开。  
拨开层层叠叠的娇艳花瓣，细小的蜜蕊透着青涩，惹人怜爱。它没有经过引导，不会流出甜蜜的蜜汁。手指的指甲与骨头对它来说过于粗暴，因此，柔软的舌头最为适合。  
花茎又细又窄，微微泛潮。它们对陌生人的拜访不知所措，试图通过碾压的方式驱赶对方。但是来访者和它们同样湿润柔软，乖巧无害地静静顿在原地，等待它们的认可。  
不一会儿，也行是他的坚定打动了它们，也许是它们对他无可奈何，渐渐放松警惕。  
突然，他如一条毒蛇凶狠地戮进软肉的缝隙间。他本就不是什么善辈，狩猎杀人更是讲究一剑封喉，论耐心，他有的是。  
软肉又缠了上来，紧紧绞住。但他势如破竹，逼得它们节节败退。  
他深深浅浅地刺戮，总在她以为快结束之际如暴雨般进攻，在她坚守时退却。  
周而复始，沉寂的幽泉不得不被被外界的喧闹扰醒，缓缓涌出甘美的汁液。有了泉水的浇灌，玫瑰花瓣越发娇艳欲滴，甚至羞羞答答地结出小果子。  
冰冰凉的鼻尖时不时刺激着小果子，滚烫的舌头搅得里面天翻地覆。未经人事的七杀天凌根本招架不住男人的花招，陌生的汹涌快感折磨得她啼哭出声。  
"公主如此敏感可怎么好。"娄震戒舔了舔嘴唇，下巴沾满了银色的体液。恍惚间，她被他的淫靡模样蛊惑，竟迷迷糊糊地思考起他何时偷习她的魅惑之术。  
"这才刚刚开始。"  
开始……什么……  
当那玩意儿杵进来，她才痛醒明白他的意思。  
"……快，出去。"  
"呵……"  
认定她无力逃开，他终于脱下衣甲。不知是因为受伤，亦或是有意为之，过程令她觉得无比漫长。怕疼的她不敢乱动，生怕一不小心扯开伤口，下面被撑得又酸又涨，痛楚散去后，她都能清晰地感受到那玩意儿的青筋跳动。  
"唔……"  
他总算是退了出去，只有一半。  
她不解地看去，他正食指沾着落红吞入口中。  
"你……你……"  
她说不出话来，只恨不得现在就能变回把剑刨坑给自己埋起来，变成废铜烂铁也无所谓。  
"啊啊，公主也想知道自己的味道吗？"  
最后一点元红含入口中，他弯下腰渡进她的嘴里也堵上她的吟哦。炽热伴随他的动作深深挺动。  
皮肉、骨头、呼吸和意识，被他霸道地占有，被他的体温融化。明明骨头已经酥软地抬不起，双臂和双腿自发地攀上他的脖颈和腰肢，指甲在一次次纠缠中，划下一道道红痕。  
比吸食人血更加快乐，比吸食人血更加危险。  
他一步步接近她也未知的领域，扣响泉眼禁忌大门。  
顷刻间，整座山泉都在颤抖，泉水咕噜咕噜往外大量流淌。他仍在抽动，无视她的尖叫，誓在破坏这里的一切。  
失禁般的快感充斥全身，她像是被电流击中，止不住的痉挛，灵魂从身体中剥离开。  
还没等她叹息解脱，现实又将她硬拉了回去。  
双眼还没睁开，耳边传来的是激烈的水声。  
她已经顾不上作为公主应有的姿态，满脸泪水的失态早被他看到。男人不见减速，反而越来越快的律动，让她真真切切地害怕自己被弄坏。  
"娄……娄，哈啊，停下……"  
"已经，停不下来了。"  
他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。她本以为他是愉悦的，可眼下表情狰狞的完全不像平时的那个他。额角凸起的青筋表示他正忍受极大痛苦。  
撞击越来越猛烈，她身体来不及休息又开始新的一轮抽搐。他攒足了力气动作大开大合，似乎要将她贯穿。  
她只记得子宫一烫，便昏迷了。  
"公主……公主……"  
再次醒来，魔力恢复不少，但代价着实太大。浑身酸痛，四肢像是被拆过了。  
七杀天凌见到男人担忧却精神十足的脸气得发抖。  
"滚出去。难吃死了!"  
  



End file.
